


It was not a dream.

by Lady_of_Haven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonverse AU, Coup d’etat attempt, Dreams, F/M, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Morning Sickness, One year after TLJ, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pregnancy, or are they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Haven/pseuds/Lady_of_Haven
Summary: “He dreamt of the scavenger,” Trudgen laughs, “... again.”He looks up from his breakfast, the Knights choking on their laughter. “Enough.” He releases them when Trudgen holds up his hands in surrender, then rubs his neck.Vicrul pours more kaff into his mug and leans back in his chair across the table. “She’s good for you.”
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	It was not a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Made the mistake and logged onto Twitter and got distracted by a prompt.
> 
> My poor WIPs.

“He dreamt of the scavenger,” Trudgen laughs, “... again.”

He looks up from his breakfast, the Knights choking on their laughter. “Enough.” He releases them when Trudgen holds up his hands in surrender, then rubs his neck.

Vicrul pours more kaff into his mug and leans back in his chair across the table. “She’s good for you.”

He takes another bite, chewing slowly as the dream washes over him again. The feel of her, the sounds she makes when she climaxes. He shakes his head. “She left me on the floor unconscious with Hux on the prowl.”

Cardo barks a laugh. “That was a year ago.”

“While the antagonism between you and ginger is legendary in the First Order, I highly doubt a scavenger from Jakku would have heard them.” Ap’lek interjects randomly while cleaning his vibro-ax. “Still think you should execute all the senior officers and start over.”

_Yeah, my mother would love that._

Vicrul and Ushar both humph and Kylo ignores them as he finishes his meal. The silence is heavy in the room until a chime sounds from Ap’lek’s bag.

“Looks like General Hux has found your girl,” he says with mirth. “Shall we go rescue her?”

“As if she needs it,” Usher laughs.

Kylo heads to the bridge, his knights donning their helmets to follow.

“Report, General Hux,” Kylo heads straight to the command board as the knights circle the room.

“Millennium Falcon has been sighted on Malastare, we are moving to intercept.”

Kylo steps up into the General’s face, “I thought you were told to secure the shipping lanes into the core.”

“The narrows are part of that, Supreme Leader.” The general’s gaze is full of contempt and Kylo can feel his hatred.

“My knights and I will investigate the Falcon, return to the main shipping lanes, the core must be fed, General Hux.”

They stand there, staring at each other and Kylo can feel Kuruk’s trigger finger start to twitch. 

_I really should let him._

Anticipation rolls off the Knights, they thrive on chaos and if he wasn’t the leader of this circus…

Hux steps back, turning to his XO. “Resume previous course.”

The Silencer leaves the Finalizer and immediately jumps to hyperspace, the Night Buzzard trailing behind.

About 10 minutes in, there’s a signal from the other ship.

“Problem, Kuruk?”

There’s silence for the longest time. You can not rush the Night Buzzard’s pilot when he has something to say.

“Last night’s dream was different.”

Kylo closes his eyes, remembering the taste of her, the way her back arched, her fingers in his hair. The smile that had been on her face as she caught her breath and called him Ben. How he had laid his head on her stomach and wished to never wake up. Then he’d felt the light and it had shocked him so much he’d awakened.

“It was just a dream.”

He didn’t have the dreams every night, but the nights he did, the next day was peaceful. He could even see through Hux.

“You have never asked how we know when you dream,” Ushar chides.

The force surges.

_He sees Rey reaching for him. “Stay.”_

_He feels his hands wrapping around her waist from behind, cupping what is his, feels the kick. “He knows who his daddy is, Ben. Two more months. What are we going to name him?”_

“We can feel her on the nights you dream,” Trudgen smirks.

_She’s squeezing his hand so hard he’s sure he has a couple broken bones, but he’s never seen her more determined. He’s breathing with her, pouring all his love through their bond. He hears the voice of his mother, “That’s it, I have him.”_

“General Hux has called the all of command to the Finalizer. We do not belong with them.” Vicrul’s voice is cold, he’s ready to reap.

“Elimination capabilities?”

“Ap’lek and I have the entire fleet wired,” Cardo laughs. “Permission to rain fire?”

_His son runs to him, arms outstretched._

“Granted.”

“Keep in mind, Kylo, that the greatest shadows occur near bright light.” Ap’lek has to get the last word in, “We will be waiting for your call.”

He exits hyperspace and enters Malastare’s atmosphere just as the distress signals begin over his com. He turns it off, landing at the spaceport, and pulls off his gloves, cape and jerkin, then heads towards the local market.

He lowers his mental shields and reaches for the place in his mind she has always been, feeling a pull. 

It feels off and he starts to run, so focused on the pull that he runs right into someone… big.

He hears a growl of surprise and looks up. “Uncle Chewie? Where is she? Where is Rey?”

“Rey, are you okay,” Leia calls through the fresher door. “This is the third day you’ve been sick. I want Dr. Kalonia to take a look at you.”

Rey rinses her mouth again, desperately wanting to go back to sleep, but they have to move again today. Too long in one place and they will be found.

And while she wouldn’t mind, she can’t risk the lives of the others.

She opens the door, not looking up as she heads to the bed. “I want to sleep.”

He comes to her when she’s asleep, he loves her in her dreams.

She should have asked him to come with her… to leave everything behind. To let go.

“General? Reports of the explosions in the First Order fleet,” Poe exclaims with excitement.

Rey turns, startled. “Which ship?”

Finn claps Poe on the shoulder. “All of them.”

Rey sits on the bed and closes her eyes, her stomach turning. She lays down, a tear running down her cheek as she hears the door close.

A hand tenderly grasps hers. “Rey, talk to me.”

She opens her eyes. “Leia, I can’t… my emotions are all over the place.”

“It was the same for me, when I was pregnant with my son.”

Rey sits up, “Leia, I’m not.”

Leia smiles, pushing her back down into the bed and pulling a cover. “Fatigue, nausea in the mornings, and you are emotional. Rey, even if I didn’t recognize all of that there’s still this…” She places her hand on Rey’s stomach and closes her eyes.

Rey’s eyes close, turning inward and she finds a spark.

 _His eyes, so tender as she runs her fingers through his hair, kissing her abdomen._ He looked so startled, right before she awoke.

“I haven’t been with anyone,” Rey explains. “I can’t be…” She can’t even make herself say the word.

_His hand, reaching for her. “Join me.”_

Leia’s gaze is tender. “Rose swears she heard sounds coming from your room last night.”

Rey’s eyes fly to hers, a blush rising on her cheeks, “That was just a dream.” 

Sound dampens, and for the first time in a year the bond connects.

 _“Uncle Chewie? Where is she? Where is Rey?”_ He‘s not wearing his uniform, just a black pair of pants and a dark sweater.

“Ben?” He turns to look at her.

“Ben?” Leia’s voice sounds hopeful, “Rey, are you talking about my Ben?”

Rey turns to look at her, eyes wide. “Where is Chewie?”

“He went to the market to resupply the Falcon,” Leia says as Rey grabs her bag, her saber and makes for the door. “I’m coming,” she tells him and he exhales in relief.

As she opens the door she hears Leia call out and looks back to find tears in the older woman’s eyes. “Rey, please. Bring him home, if you can.”

Rey shakes her head, “I might just leave with him.” She hears his gasp.

Leia nods in acceptance, a tear streaking down her cheek. “Good, he’s been alone for way too long.”

Rey runs, down the stairs, out of the safehouse and towards the spaceport market, looking over the crowd for Chewie. He should be easy to spot, but he is not at any of the market stalls, so she heads towards the Falcon.

Chewie is sorting several boxes of supplies when she finds him and he looks at her gently and then behind her before carrying a box up the ramp.

She turns, searching the shadows, a cry bursting from her as he steps into her line of sight. “It wasn’t a dream?”

He approaches her slowly, kneeling in front of her to place his hand on her stomach. They both close their eyes, searching, a laugh of relief escaping her throat at the hope coming from him as he finds it.

“I think it was the force bond, taking matters out of our hands,” he says as he stands, bringing his hand to her face.

 _I should have asked you to come with me,_ she thinks.

_I was not ready. You were right to go, Hux would have killed you, if only to wound me._

She lays her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his chest. “What now?”

He cups her face, raising it to his. “Can I stay with you?”

Her eyes widen, hope leaping within her and he laughs, his smile wide. “You shine so bright, Rey. Can I kiss you?”

It’s Rey’s turn to laugh. “I don’t remember you asking before.”

Ben leans down, his lips hovering over hers. “I was dreaming… my desire from the throne room has not changed.” He smirks, “Well, not where you are concerned anyway.”

Rey leans up on her toes, inching her lips closer. “We have reports of explosions in the First Order fleet.”

He brushes the hair out of her face, pushing it behind her ear. “Hux wanted to hunt you.” He runs his nose down the line of hers and murmurs, “and he was planning a coup d'etat. Can’t have that when my son is getting ready to be born.”

Rey blinks, “It’s a boy?”

His lips descend and she wraps her arms around his neck in enthusiasm.

“Ben?”

He stiffens in her arms and Rey steps in front of him, wary, but Leia is alone.

Rey turns to him, “If this is too much, we can go… together.”

His smile is soft and gentle, and she can feel his wonder at her through the bond as he shakes his head, unafraid. 

He draws her into his arms, then looks up. “Hello, mother.”


End file.
